x_1999fandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Камуи Широ
Камуи Широ (司狼 神威, Shirō Kamui) — Главный герой манги и один из двух людей, от которых на самом деле зависит судьба мира. Больше всего на свете он этим "главным героем" становиться не хочет, но колеса судьбы затягивают юношу в самое сердце событий с неотвратимостью океанского водоворота. Как не пытается юный маг (а Камуи - маг, и очень сильный, наследник клана Магами) вырваться из этого круга, ему все равно предстоит сделать выбор, в результате которого погибнет Котори, подруга детства и самый дорогой ему человек, а ее брат и лучший друг Камуи - Фума возьмет в руки меч и возглавит Драконов Земли. И теперь Тому, Кому принадлежит Сила Бога остается только пытаться вернуть друга, хотя все пророчества гласят, что битва двух Камуи закончится только со смертью одного из них... Личность В самом начале Камуи был представлен как холоднокровный, безжалостный и безрассудный парень которого не заботят окружающие и то во что они попадают через него, он не волнуется насчет государственного имущества и запросто разрушает то что ему нужно он даже старается не заводить друзей прогоняя знакомых и предупреждая чтобы те к нему не приближались дабы защитить их и оградить от тяжелого бремя что он несет. Только чуть позже в нем начали пробуждаться человеческие чувства, но и те с очень медленным темпом и дает понять, что ему далеко не безразлична подруга детства Катори и её старший брат Фуума которые первыми увидели и запомнили его добрый и нежный характер из детства. Он долгое время считал что будущее его не касается и всячески отказывался вступать к Ангелам либо же к Небесным Драконам. After he chooses to be a Dragon of Heaven, and following Fuuma's betrayal and Kotori's death, Kamui slowly opens up with his comrades who at first, he considers as his enemies as well. He slowly becomes much more open to them, but at the same time he's clouded with fear and guilt, especially knowing that he's the reason that the Dragons of Heaven are constantly exposed to dangerous situations. He tends to worry about them, being the protective and caring person that he is, due to the fact that his comrades have sacrificed their happiness and even their lives in order to protect him. Внешность Kamui appears as a young teenager with his eyes as his most striking feature, which is hardly surprising considering that he is a CLAMP character. Although some of the official art differs, his eyes are generally purple or bluish in hue. Purple eyes, which technically can occur in real life but are rare, are often used in manga or anime to indicate that a character is mysterious or powerful. In the anime, Kamui's eyes are instead amber colored, which is interesting since that is the color of Fuuma's eyes in the manga. Apparently gold/amber colored eyes are also associated with power, but also with a more animalistic side, Eyes of Gold. In either case, his eye color marks him as special and powerful. Whether he is angry, sad, or just gloomy, Kamui's eyes are extremely expressive. Also notable about his eyes is the fact that he has very thick eyebrows, just like Sorata and Daisuke. In fact, most of the male characters in X'' have rather thick eyebrows. His hair color is black, but that is also true for most of the characters in the series. His hair is medium length, tapering off at his neck, and it is also rather thick and wavy. His hair is distinct in that it is layered in the back, longer than most of the other male characters, and has considerable volume. his bangs hang dramatically over his eyes, allowing him to appear even more mysterious. At first glance, one would not be inclined to believe that Kamui is one of the two most powerful beings in the world. For one thing, his figure is considerably thin, almost feminine. He does have broad shoulders but his waist is very thin. Also, compared to many of the other characters, Kamui is relatively short, even though his height is listed at 5'7" ( which is just under average in Japan). Upon meeting him, Yuzuriha, the shortest character from the Dragons of Heaven, remarks on his short stature, saying that he is only a little taller than she is. When he tries to leave, she worries that she hurt his feelings because he is sensitive about his height. Sorata also tends to jab him about his height in the beginning, and Kamui's reactions are sometimes quite angry. In some CLAMP works, he resembles Lelouch Lamperouge from ''Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion, wherein the latter's appearance was based onto him. Сюжет Прошлое Когда ребята учились в третьем классе, Камуи очень часто гулял с Катори и Фумой, где Камуи признался в своей симпатии к девушке, а она взаимностью к нему. Он даже предложил стать ее невестой, объясняя это слово тем, что он увидел его по телевизору, где, когда мальчик становится мужчиной, он женится на девушке, которая ему нравится и та становится его невестой. Он спрашивает у Фумы, не против ли тот, что Камуи намерен стать невестой Катори, на что Фума соглашается, но просит пообещать ему, что никогда не обидит и не даст в обиду свою сестру, иначе он его никогда не простит. Пролог Изначально мы видим разрушенный город Токио и членов "Драконов Небес", что находятся на обломках различных, ранее заселенных людьми зданий. Камуи собирается кого-то убить в одиночку, что и сообщает своим напарникам. Арка: Возвращение в Токио Спустя шесть лет, после смерти матери, Камуи посещает столицу Японии и свой родной дом вновь, он находится на телевизионной башне Токио и наблюдает за городом с мыслями о матери и возвращении домой. На следующий день, Камуи идет в школу, где на него нападают неизвестные. Он со злостью говорит им убираться и не преследовать его, но эти слова никак себя не окупают и поэтому парень разбирается с мужчинами при помощи своей телекинетической силы, все противники были побеждены, он находит печать "Шики" и немного разочарован тем, что к нему оправляют обычных шики, чтобы его убить, называя этот поступок глупым. Он испепеляет печать в руке и от-туда появляется одноглазая птица, которой он велит передать своим хозяевам, что если они продолжат ему мешать, то пусть готовятся к худшему. Немного опоздав на занятие, Камуи идёт по школьному двору в то время, когда со второго этажа, его увидела Катори, Камуи смотрит вверх и замечает подругу детства. Затем он встречает Фуму, который возвращался за выбитым из поля мячом. Он называет его по имени, но парень просто игнорирует его и отправляется в школу. Затем он посещает свой класс, где его представляет всему классу учитель и парень спокойно занимает место за партой, игнорируя присутствие и приветствие Катори. Одноклассники окружают парту Камуи и задают ему уйму вопросом на которые парень отвечать не намерен, он молча поднимается и уходит с класса и поднимается на крышу школы, Катори видит это и мчится следом за парнем. Очутившись на крыше, она спрашивает у него, тот ли Камуи стоит перед ней, что когда-то был ей лучшим другом, но он просит оставить его в покое, не разговаривать, поскольку за шесть лет много что изменилось. Катори обижается на эти слова, но притворяется милой и покидает крышу, перед этим попросив прощения у Камуи. Арка: Битва над городом Арка: Мечта Арка: Сората Арисугава Арка: Потеря Арка: Таинственная Тетя Арка: Две Судьбы Арка: Союзник и Враг Арка: Мастер Иллюзий Арка: Смерть Арка: Душа Арка: Печать Арка: Защитник Арка: Бессилие Арка: Разговор Арка: Допрос Арка: Зависть Арка: День Обещания = Способности Физическая сила Due to Kamui’s impressive physical abilities, as well as his ability to use magic, he is capable of making leaps at a level which is physically impossible for a normal human. He is capable of jumping from the ground up to the top of a telephone pole, and perhaps higher, without any danger to himself. Телекинетическая сила Using the magical abilities which he was born with, Kamui is capable of manipulating his energy into a variety of attacks and defenses, ranging from creating a powerful energy shield to summoning blasts capable of decimating buildings in a single attack. Выносливость и Восстановление Kamui is capable of healing at a level far above those of an average human, and even above those of a normal seal. He has been able to heal himself after his stomach has been slit open in a few hours, and being able to heal minor injuries in a matter of minutes. This comes in handy when he is fighting. Этимология Kamui's first name is spelled as 神威; which would usually be read as Shin'i 'not' as カムイ; which would be read as Kamui in romaji. However Japanese names do not always follow conventional pronunciation rules. While Kamui's last name is spelled as 司狼; which literally means Director/Leader Wolf . Kamui's name is not just any ordinary name like those given to other characters in the series. His name has its own purpose that fits not only his character but also his destiny. His given name 神威 is composed of two kanji: the first being 神 which is read as "kami" for 'God(s)' and the second which is 威 which is read as "i" for 'Authority'. Kamui's name written as 神威 means 'God's Authority, or The Might of Heaven'. While, his name also has an opposite meaning which could be interpreted as 'the one who holds the authority of God's will and the power to destroy the world'. Цитаты Аниме: "Не связывайся со мной." (Эпизод 1: Воссоединение) "Почему просто не отдать то, что принадлежит мне?" (Эпизод 1: Воссоединение) "Ты пытаешься заставить меня – позднего студента в свой первый день в своей новой школе?" (Эпизод 1: Воссоединение) I told you to come and die if you want to have a fight with me. Eavesdropping, it despite me! (Эпизод 1: Воссоединение) How long would you go on eavesdropping? (Эпизод 1: Воссоединение) "Никогда не отпущу тебя.…Навечно." (Эпизод 2: A Nightmare) Have you come to seek revenge for your friend? (Episode 2: A Nightmare) It might be fun for you, but it's unpleasant for me. (Episode 2: A Nightmare) I'll prove you that there's no need to prove it because I am the one and only Kamui. (Episode 2: A Nightmare)'' Я потратил достаточно времени на вас. (Episode 2: A Nightmare) Yeah, I am up to something. So don't get involved with me. (Episode 2: A Nightmare) Are you saying that you are on my side because you are a Buddhist monk? (Episode 3: A Pledge) (To Fuuma) I forgot all about it. And you should to, never do anything to anyone if you don't have to. That's our new promise from now on. (Episode 3: A Pledge) (To Hinoto) Saving the world is not my concern. I don't have interest of becoming a Dragon of Heaven or Earth. The thing is that why you didn't hand the shinken at once. (Episode 5: A Destiny) I only bring tragedy to those peole around me. (Episode 12: Alternative) "Мне не нужна твоя жалость." (Эпизод 16) Манга: Я думаю только о себе. (Глава 1: Вступ) Мне нужно отпустить это, иначе я буду продолжать делать то, о чем потом пожалею. (Том 12) Мы не можем винить себя за то, чего мы не сделали. (Том 12) Прочее * «Камуи'» — это имя означает «'воля Бога'», то есть, как говорит принцесса — «'тот, кому отдана сила Бога'''». * Его отец неизвестен. * Камуи единственный член клана магами который не принес себя в жертву. * Камуи единственный человек который связан с концом света и человек которому предстоит выбрать между сторонами. * Карта Таро: Маг ( The Magician ) * Значение имени: shi - править, rou - волк, kami - бог, i - сила Категория:Персонажи Категория:Герои Категория:Мужчины